


Fire Meet Gasoline

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also future flash forward is that what its called, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Little red riding hood symbolism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, fight to the death, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean REFUSES to believe HIS baby girl is gone, REFUSES. He KNOWS she's alive. He WON'T bury an empty casket. Someone TOOK her. No matter how fighting with Castiel is KILLING him. He KNOWS she's alive. When Dean refuses to attend the funeral, Castiel goes to retrieve him, kicking or screaming Dean is attending Madison's funeral. However, a stranger appears at their doorstep during one of their fights bringing the truth with him and horrible realizations.Madison's...alive deep inside the wolf's den? ....Will they be able to rescue Madison, and make it out alive?  AN//: Make sure you read the others! Or you will be very confused! ))IMPORTANT UPDATE: Sequel for balthazar/benny, sam/gabe and michael/lucifer is going to be in it's own separate folder, so keep an eye for the first one shot which will be out hopefully by tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me and check me out on them but I will post what story I'm working on, on my twitter link to pretty much all that down below on my tumblr:  
>  
> 
>  <http://nachsie.tumblr.com/>

 

 

 

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  


Castiel fixed his tie again, as he looked in the mirror. His children sitting around silently as they stood in the back halls of the church. It was a couple hours till the funeral would begin and all castiel could do to keep himself from crying was fix his tie. Alex held Claire as she cried as the twins looked sadly at the floor, their hands clenched tightly together. Mason was crying for mum mum behind a baby gate but Castiel drowned it all out with one thought.

 

Today was the day he buries his daughter.

 

Mary’s presence made Castiel glass over at her from the mirror, but the obvious confliction in her face made Castiel understand what had happened. Castiel turned to her as he looked at her with a annoyed face.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel sighed already knowing the answer.

 

“He refuses to come.” Mary stated hesitantly. “He said he won’t pretend his daughter's dead.”

 

“It isn’t pretend, mary.” Castiel took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “I-...I’ll just go get him.” Mary opened her mouth to try to say... _something_ as Castiel walked past her, but Mary had nothing she can do to make the situation any better.

 

Castiel walked out, pausing at a text on his phone pulling it out to see who texted him, hoping it was Dean however, it wasn’t.

 

 

 

 **Unread message from Ambriel:** **  
****  
** _Look how cute Winnie is!_  She’s got-

 

 

  
  
Castiel didn’t open the text to finish reading it, didn’t look at the picture. No offense but he didn’t care. He shoved his phone into his pocket, getting in the car he drove away.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  


Dean wiped a tear away tiredly as he sat holding himself, his pain from his stomach the only reminder that his daughter was no longer there. He could almost feel her kick again, almost feel her all around him. Dean wanted her home in his arms, but she was gone. Someone had taken her. Dean wasn’t going to rest till he found her.

 

The front door slammed open roughly, which Dean glanced up from his hospital paperwork for some clue or sign to where his daughter could be. Dean looked back down at the paperwork before it was snatched from his hand. Dean stood abruptly crying out in pain from his stomach stitches, as Castiel moved to grab him.

 

“You need to be careful.” Castiel hissed, as Dean yanked his arm away.

 

“Don’t.” Dean snapped as Castiel sighed, refusing to he helped Dean take a seat again.

 

“Why aren’t you dressed in your suit?” Castiel spoke holding the papers crushed in his hand.

 

“I’m not going to bury an empty casket.” Dean spoke as he typed into his computer, since the other paperwork was out of his grasp.

 

“It’s not empty, Dean.” Castiel spoke upset. “She’s not nothing.”

 

“She’s not in it.” Dean snapped coldly. “That I can promise you.”

 

“But she is, Dean!” Castiel yelled as Dean flinched. “I know you’re grieving, but _this_ isn’t healthy!”

 

“I’M NOT GRIEVING! THERE IS NOTHING TO GRIEVE! I’M GOING TO FIND HER AND WHEN I DO YOU’LL OWE ME A BIG APOLOGY!” Dean wiped his tears as he watched Castiel slammed the computer closed.

 

Dean glanced up at him with anger. They did nothing but argue now and days. Always they fought. Dean slowly stood again, his pain obvious as he yelled back at Castiel. They couldn’t be in a room together without their screaming at each other.

 

“Excuse me!” A voice spoke but the two argued not even noticing it. “U-Um...Excuse me!” They two mates didn’t even register him. “EXCUSE ME!”

 

“WHAT?!” Castiel and Dean snapped as the man blinked in surprise.

 

“Are you Castiel?” The man ringed a paper in his hand, mostly out of nerves.

 

“No offense, what the fuck do you want?” Castiel snapped as Dean took a seat back into his chair, it was hard for him to stand for long. Castiel out of natural instinct helped him.

 

“My name is Gordon, and I-I’m looking for my wife.” The man spoke.

 

“Why would I know who your wife is?” Castiel spoke as he moved to get Dean his pain relievers. Dean popped them without water, which Castiel frowned at him noticeable but still got him water.

 

“Because she use to talk about you. Always.” Gordon confessed as he handed Castiel the picture. “Ever since her accident.” Castiel’s eyes slid over the photo.

 

 

“Ambriel?” Castiel blinked as Dean turned to look at him. “...I-I...Didn’t know she was married.”

 

“I didn’t know you knew she was in town.” Dean glared at him, Castiel ignored the comment.

 

“So you’re her baby’s father.” Castiel handed it back to him.

 

“I am.” Gordon spoke. “We have missed her terribly. She’s not well.” Gordon looked sadly at the photo. “...Winnie and I have missed her terribly-”

 

“Wait...how can her baby miss her? She hasn’t been born yet.” Castiel blinked.

 

“Pregnant? She’s not pregnant.” Gordon spoke. “She’s infertile...we had to have a surrogate to have winnie.” Gordon produced a picture of their daughter.

 

Castiel took in the photo as Castiel’s breath hitched, a chill sliding up his spine. Dean noticed how out of breath he was, when he pulled out his phone. Castiel could sense something was wrong from every fiber of his being as he pulled open the text.

 

 

 

Castiel dropped his phone as he wheeze in some sort of a wheeze, Dean grabbed his hand with worry as Castiel had a panic attack.

 

“C-Cas?” Dean spoke as Castiel squeezed his hand tightly.

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I should have believed you….S-She’s got her. S-She’s got her...” Castiel spoke in a panic as Dean felt his own panic start to rise. “I’ll kill her, I’ll fucking kill her.”

 

“P-Please whatever she’s done, she’s not well!” Gordon begged, grabbing Castiel’s arm.

 

“Let go of me!” Castiel growled to him.

 

“Please! Don’t hurt her! She was a happy business woman, mother and wife before she was kicked by her favorite horse in the head! After that she kept _obsessing_ over you! She kept saying how she missed you! I thought nothing of it! She was going to therapy and visiting her doctor regularly, she was even showing signs of improvement till she disappeared-!” Gordon was rammed hard into the wall, he held his arms up to show he meant no harm.

 

“If your wife laid one fucking hand on my baby girl, I will make sure she regrets the day she met me.” Castiel growled moving away as he helped his mate up and helped his mate to the car.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel climbed out of the car, the second he got to ambriel’s house, Castiel started to move towards the house when Dean started to get up. Castiel moved to the car again, stopping Dean from opening his door.

 

“Stay in the car.” Castiel growled protectively at his mate.

 

“Like _fucking_ hell I will.” Dean scoffed as he tried again but Castiel held it closed.

 

“I will run in and grab our daughter. I need you here incase something goes south.” Castiel stated. “I don’t want something to happen to us both.” Dean hesitated.

 

“W-We need the cops.” Dean choked out with worry.

 

“This is just one woman. I can handle myself. I will not walk away till our daughter is safe in our arms.”  Dean softly nodded as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be right out with our daughter.” Dean smiled pulling Castiel into a hard kiss, before Castiel pulled back and  bolted towards the door, the door always being unlocked he ran inside.

 

He could hear humming, he eyed the walls he had grown familiar with over the course of months. He knew where to go, bolting down the hall to the nursery he paused seeing Ambriel standing over the crib.

 

“Ambriel!” Castiel growled, as she turned smiling at him.

 

“Y-You came!” Ambriel beamed. “L-Like I knew you would.”

 

“...Yes…” Castiel hesitated, as she turned back to eye the baby in the cradle.

 

“Our little girl. She’s so beautiful.” Ambriel whispered. “You need to see her in person.” Ambriel ushered him closer. “She looks just like you.”  
  
Castiel slowly grabbed for the lamp on the desk, Ambriel’s focus on the baby, as he raised it to hit her in the head. However, Castiel was the one who roughly hit the ground knocked out as the wolf stood over him. Ambriel turned and gasped.

 

“AZAZEL! HOW DARE-” Ambriel was about to throw a fit, when Azazel moved to her quickly, stabbing her in the gut. She looked down as blood spilled down her shirt as she hesitantly brought her eyes to look at him. He stared at her from behind his mask. “...W-...Why?”

 

“...because I don’t need you anymore.” The wolf smirked as he pulled out the knife and smirked down at her passed out bleeding on the floor.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean waited in the car, tapping his foot and checking the time, it had been more than five minutes. Castiel showed no sign of coming out.

 

A baby’s cry made Dean look towards the house, Madison was crying. T-That was his baby girl. He didn’t hesitate as he climbed out of the car, Dean grunted holding his stomach. He needed to be more careful, he didn’t want to pull his stitches again. Dean entered the house, looking around at the bare walls, following the sound.

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered, as he looked for any sign of Castiel or Ambriel as he followed the sound. “Ca-” Dean’s eyes fell onto the crib, as he entered the room. “M...Madison.”

 

Tears moved to Dean’s eyes as he quickly bolted into the empty nursery. Dean slipped hard hitting the ground, his whole body whined in pain, as he touched his stitches. Dean panted as he pulled his hand away, his wound was bleeding...great. He must have torn his stitches.

 

Dean sat up lifting himself up, when he noticed his other hand was covered in blood too. Dean glanced down at the blood on the floor, Dean choked out in fear backing up in surprise when someone grabbed his hair. Dean screamed as he was yanked across the bloodied floor. Dean tried to grab onto the door frame, but a harsh kick to his stomach made Dean let go.

 

If Dean wasn’t bleeding then, he was now. Dean whimpered as he was dragged into the back into the basement. Dean could barely fight as he was roughly dragged down cement stairs. Dean was dragged to a support beam, Dean hit the beam hard with his head his whole world spinning. His eyes slowly falling to Castiel who laid passed out against another beam tied up.

 

“C-...Cas.” Dean choked out holding his wound. Dean held his head, which his body was threatening to just pass out on him. Dean held his throbbing head, as he heard the loud sobs of his little girl. Dean blinked up from his throbbing head injury, to see wolf holding the child to him. Dean instantly reached hands out, her weight being placed into his hands instantly.

 

Dean could barely see straight, but he could see her. Her beautiful black curls, and sea green eyes behind those beautiful dean novak eyelashes. This...was his baby. This was his baby girl. Dean sniffed touching her face with his nuzzling into her as tears spilled down her face. The wolf moved behind him, yanking Dean’s hair back.

 

“Place her into your lap.” The wolf growled into Dean’s ear, as Dean nodded obeying the order, when his hands were free the wolf forced Dean’s hands back behind the support beam before tying his hands behind his back so tightly Dean whimpered at the lack of bloodflow. Madison blinked up at him, calmed for the first time since her sudden birth just being so close to her omega parent.

 

Dean leaned towards his lap, as he nuzzled her face the best he could to keep his baby happy, she cooed lovingly. Despite his pain of his ripped open stitches, he was an omega who always put his children first.

 

The first splash of something made Dean look up as the wolf splashed gasoline over Castiel, and...Ambriel’s unmoving body Dean had just noticed tossed in some corner like a rag doll. Dean had to hold the urge to vomit when his turn came for the gasoline. Dean shielded his daughter from the gasoline, whimpering at the smell on his skin. Dean pulled back to see his daughter was dry and free from it. Chewing on her hand as Dean looked at her with a sad loving look.

 

Was this how he was going to die?

 

Was this how she was?

 

Dean’s eyes drifted to Castiel whose breath was even in sleep.

 

Would Castiel even know or would he be spared from all the pain and remain unconscious?

 

Madison started to cry, her eyes welling up with tears, as she pouted and whimpered reaching for Dean’s face.

 

“Hey...Hey…” Dean whispered as he leaned down nuzzling against his baby girl. “No tears. No tears little one.” She calmed at his touch, and Madison blinked lovingly at him tears still sliding down her face. She looked at him the same way Mason did.

 

Dean’s loving smile faded at the sound of a match being lit, Dean looked up into the mask of the wolf who tilted his head staring at Dean. Dean watched the match slowly lose its fire before the masked man dropped the dead match into the gasoline. The man was toying with him.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asked as the wolf paused for a second before continuing.

 

“Because of my last…” The wolf spoke before dropping another dead match. “It was suppose to be Ambriel you know, before the horse made her a nutter...she was perfect. A mother. A wife. Perfect last material...I was mad at first...but no...I kept her around. Used the opportunity and her obsession of a ex. Then I met you. The perfect _mum mum_. The perfect husband...Perfectly beautiful in every way…”

 

“If I’m so perfect then let them go.” Dean ushered to his family. “You only want me.”

 

“...Cute attempt...but I think you know...there is no fun in killing just you…” The wolf spoke grabbing Dean’s chin. “You will be my last...after you watch your family burn and die around yo-”

 

Dean spat in his face, which earned Dean a back hand. Dean glared at him saying nothing, which the wolf smirked behind the mask before standing.

 

“Don’t see this as dying Dean…” The wolf spoke holding a match. “See this as becoming immortal...to forever be by my side...my favorite. Forever burnt in history along side me.”

 

“Eat me.” Dean slid his hand out of the rope, scooping up his daughter just in time to kick the wolf’s feet out of him, Dean quickly stood. Kicking The wolf harshly as hard as he could. The wolf groaned as he tried to stop seeing stars. Dean quickly bolted up the stairs, running her out of the house. The car seat. It was still in the backseat of their car, neither of them strong enough to have removed it. Dean forced the car door open sliding his little premature baby into the seat, who blinked sad eyes at him. Dean slid his thumb over her cheeks, how much like Castiel she looked in the beautiful sunlight. “I’ll be back, maddie. Mum mum’s going to be right back.”

 

It killed him to pull away leaving the car door open as he ran back inside, holding his bleeding wound he honestly had no time for. He gave the wolf one more harsh kick to the face, to keep him down as Dean moved untying Castiel.

 

“Cas! You need to wake up! Right now!” Dean slapped his face a couple times, as Castiel started to come to. “Babe, we need to go! We need to go right now!” Dean started to help Castiel up, Castiel held his throbbing head.

 

“God...my head.” Castiel mumbled.

 

“I need you to get ambriel.” Dean spoke. “I need you to carry her upstairs!” Dean forced Castiel towards Ambriel, as he listen to his mate picking up the woman with barely a pulse.

 

“Why do we smell like gasoline?” Castiel mumbled with a grunt starting up the stairs with her quickly, his head bleeding from his hit.

 

“Long story! GO!” Dean tried to shove his butt to make him go faster. Dean yelped when his foot was grabbed. Dean grunted as he was forced down the stairs. The stairs hit his wound as dean grunted holding it.

 

“Dean!” Castiel screamed as the wolf turned his attention towards Castiel.

 

“GO!” Dean yelled at him, as Dean grabbed the wolf’s foot struggling to keep him from following.

 

“C...cas?” The barely conscious woman whispered as Castiel glanced down at her, she wasn’t going to make it if he didn’t get help. Castiel hesitated as he listened to his mate and ran out of the house.

 

Dean grunted in pain as he was kicked roughly away, Dean recoiled holding his stomach as wolf stared at him behind the mask.

 

“...What did I tell you, My little red?” Azazel breathed putting a foot on Dean’s chest, Dean whimpered. “You’re perfect in every way...Sacrificing yourself to let your mate, and his ex leave to safety?” Azazel smirked as he moved to light a match. “My beautiful number thirt-…”

 

Azazel’s words cut shot when gasoline was tossed at Azazel’s face, Azazel turned growling as someone threw themselves at the wolf. Dean choked out in surprise and fear as azazel struggled to throw the man off of him.

 

“DEAN! GET THE MATCHES!” Chuck yelled as he wrapped his arms around Azazel keeping him pinned. Dean didn’t hesitate, grabbing the box of matches he bolted up the stairs. Close to the top he stopped looking at chuck struggling with Azazel. He took in the man he thought to be dead, now in front of him with missing ligaments...pinning down Azazel with his weight as Azazel scratched and violently hit him.

 

“DO IT!” Chuck spoke, Dean hesitated. “DEAN! I CAN’T HOLD HIM FOR LONG!”

 

“C-Chuck-” Dean choked out.

 

“Tell him I’m sorry.” Chuck choked out. “...Tell my son…” Chuck paused before looking sadly. “...No...Don’t tell him...I don’t deserve it… I don't deserve anything from any of you...” Wolf punched him roughly starting to break free. “DEAN! NOW!”

 

Dean wiped his hands on his pants making sure his hand was free of gasoline with shaky hands and quickened movements pulling out the match. Azazel stood with a struggle, trying to kick free chuck from his legs, he moved towards Dean as Dean struggled to get the match lit.

 

“COME ON!” Dean shook trying to get it lit, when Azazel was almost to the stairs again, chuck not giving up in trying to stop azazel.

 

“Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?” Azazel spoke in a sing song voice and a cruel laugh. Dean got the match lit as Azazel froze as Dean looked at him coldly.

 

“Not. Me.” Dean hissed as Azazel tensed as Dean dropped the match. The basement erupted in fire as Dean backed up the stairs to the floor as screams filled the air. He could only watch in horror as the fire consumed everything. Dean looked in fear when a hand shot from the flames gripping onto the stairs as Azazel started drag himself up them.

 

“M-....My...thi...thirteenth.” Azazel raised a hand towards him as Dean grabbed the door roughly.

 

“My first.” Dean snapped as he slammed the door, the screams continued as Dean pinned a chair under the knob. Dean coughed at the smoke backing away as the handle moved roughly.

 

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL HAVE YOU! I WILL HAVE YOU-!” Azazel screamed, as Dean jumped when arms moved around him. Dean screamed to see Castiel who instantly picked him up caring him to safety as the house was consumed in flames.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  


“A-Ambriel!” Gordon bolted to his mate as Ambriel laid being placed into the ambulance, his daughter winnie in his arms.

 

“Mommy!” Winnie cried seeing her happily, ambriel stared at him...her face with confusion before soft realization came onto her face.

 

“...G...Gordon?.....W...winnie?” Ambriel whispered tears sliding down her face as a air mask was placed over his mouth and nose. Gordon took her hand, as Ambriel smiled at him lovingly. Dean turned away from the ambulance to look at his little girl.

 

“You did it Cas...You’re a hero.” Dean whispered as he cradled his daughter in his arms, taking in how relaxed she was almost falling asleep in an almost familiar embrace. Dean wouldn’t let her go, the paramedics had to examine her in Dean’s arms. Dean kept wiping at his tears as Castiel moved to kiss them away. “You reunited a family, and got a sick woman the help she needs.”

 

“...You did something more amazing.” Castiel whispered as he slid his fingers over his daughter’s cheek. “...You saved ours.” Dean laid his head against Castiel’s chest, as they looked down at their smallest little bundle, the spitting image of Castiel. Who softly suckled her lips in sleep as her parents looked down at her.

 

“No...She did.” Dean breathed softly. “...Our little maddie…” Dean hummed softly, watching as she slept, her little finger wrapped around Castiel’s finally meeting the family she had been dreaming of since before she could even process what a dream was….

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nine years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

It was christmas eve, and the house was quiet except for the twins he told long ago to go bed. But of course, to two seventeen year olds who no longer believed in santa, it was hard to get them to be prime examples for the two youngest and just follow orders like their younger siblings.

 

Castiel set the cookies on the hall table before pushing open the door stopping the conversation of the twins who turned looking at him.

 

“I mean it. Bed.” Castiel spoke as Nina rolled her eyes. “Nathaniel stop texting your boyfriend, ben and go to bed. Nina, you stop with your...everything.” He ushered to her terrible almost sixteens where she knew everything and everyone else was an idiot. She frowned.

 

“Five more minutes?” Nathaniel asked as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“Dad, come on. I get you want the kids to believe but I learned santa wasn’t real years ago. Why do we have to go to bed?” Nina asked as Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Alright, then I’ll tell your daddy that you are too old for presents.” Castiel spoke unamused, raising an eyebrow. The twins exchanged looks.

 

“...NIGHT DAD!” They spoke in unison as Nina left nathaniel’s room to go to her room across the hall. Castiel watched her go, his expression unchanged till nina paused holding her door she blew a kiss at him, Castiel let his cold expression melt as he smiled at his daughter before she closed the door.

 

Castiel walked back to get the cookies, pausing as he moved to knock on Claire’s old bedroom door.

 

“Come in.” Claire’s voice echoed as Castiel pushed open the door.

 

Claire was throwing her blonde hair into a ponytail, as she looked at him from her blow up mattress in a empty room. Castiel wasn’t sure why she was so insistent these past few months to move all her old stuff out of her room. After almost a year of begging daddy castiel to keep her stuff here so she didn’t have to pay storage fees. Now the room was empty.

 

“Hey baby girl.” Castiel spoke as Claire smiled at him.

 

“Hey dad.” Claire smiled, as she went back to painting her nails on the blow up mattress.

 

“...It almost feels like you didn’t move out.” Castiel spoke sadly. “Like you're sixteen again and driving. Scariest year of my life.”

 

“Har har.” The twenty three year old year old laughed amused as she glanced up. “I wasn’t so bad.”

 

“You’re right. That’s because I made daddy dean drive with you.” Castiel snickered.

 

“He had faith in me.” Claire scoffed.

 

“You gave him a reason to drink again.” Castiel teased. “Had to be suicidal to drive with you, you couldn’t pick side of the road to save your life.” Claire tossed a pillow at him, as Castiel caught it and lightly tossed it back. “Where’s your loving mate?”

 

“Alex decided to spend the night at her dads’.” Claire spoke as she painted her toes. “She misses them a lot more now that we live in a different city.”

 

“Surprised you didn’t stay with them.” Castiel crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

 

“She wasn’t the only one who missed her parents.” Claire shrugged as Castiel smiled affectionately.

 

“...Claire, I have a question.” Castiel asked as she looked up. “...Why didn’t you keep your stuff in your room? You know even when you're older this will always be your room…”

 

“....I don’t know.” Claire shrugged but a small half smile her face read that it did. “I just changed my mind is all.” Castiel paused looking at her as she looked down at her nails, he went to question her a bit more but Claire looked up. “I’m going to head to bed.”

 

“...Alright.” Castiel spoke moving to her he pressed a kiss to her head. “Night baby girl.”

 

“Night dad.” Claire spoke as she turned to lay down, just as Castiel turned off the light and shut the door. Castiel walked back to the hall table grabbing the cookies, he moved towards mason’s room which was dark and empty. Castiel eyed the empty bed, closing the door before walking across the hall to Madison’s room which was also dark and empty.

 

Castiel closed the door to her room, he pushed open the door to their bedroom to see Dean laying on the bed affectionately stroking the sleeping children’s hair. They did this sometimes those two. Sometimes cuddling with mum mum before bed lead to a four person sleeping arrangement. Which Castiel usually slept on the end of the bottom of the bed with binks. Dean glanced up at Castiel as Dean nuzzled into the children who laid with their heads on his chest.

 

“Their asleep.” Dean spoke softly, though Castiel found sleep a struggle when they all crammed into their bed, Castiel took in his children and he was reminded how blessed he was to have them.

 

“I thought we were going to force them to sleep in their own beds.” Castiel smiled lovingly pressing a kiss to his lips. “I brought you Santa’s cookies.”

 

“You do love me.” Dean chuckled as Castiel moved to lay on his side of the bed, moving the plate over so Dean could help himself to the cookies. Castiel took off his glasses to clean them, as Dean watched him lovingly. His soulmate. His lover. His best friend. “Hey, what time is it?”

 

“Twelve o’ two am.” Castiel turned to look at the alarm clock.

 

“Perfect.” Dean hummed, as Castiel turned to look at him. “I wanted to give you a present early.” Castiel looked at him amused.

 

“Oh?” Castiel eyed him. “Well it better be G rated. Since you refused to kick the kids out.” Dean smirked at him amused, as Castiel beamed like a kid at his joke.

 

“Close your eyes.” Dean laughed rolling his eyes. Castiel closed his eyes. Castiel felt Dean take his hand, he felt Dean moving his hand towards himself and Castiel felt bare skin under his hand.

 

“Dean, I was serious about It needing to keep it G.” Castiel let out a nervous chuckle, hesitantly moving his hand off the skin slightly hovering his hand over it. “Did you forget we have a nine year old and a twelve year old in our bed?” Dean forced his hand back down unamused.

 

“Open your eyes.” Dean scoffed. Castiel’s eyes unamused as his smile faded, as he realized where he was touching. Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to Dean’s face before following Dean’s eyes back down to Dean’s belly. Castiel slowly moved his hand against the barely noticeable pregnancy belly.  
  
  
He...hadn’t noticed…?

How had he not?

How Dean glowed while pregnant.

 

How he gave Dean his food when Dean had finished no matter if Castiel was full or not?

 

Castiel slowly moved his eyes to look at Dean, who stared at him with loving eyes.

 

“...Merry Christmas, my love.” Dean whispered as Castiel cupped his face.

 

Castiel felt tears slid down his eyes, as he softly pressed his forehead against Dean’s who held his hand to his face. Dean laughed at his tears moving to wipe away his tears, but Castiel couldn’t stop crying. Images flooded into his head, of every happiness Dean had ever gave him. Every blessing. Every reason he gave him to not give up. Over all the years of pain and hardship, there was always one thing that remained…

 

“Babe, don’t cry.” Dean spoke as he started to cry. “If you start I will.” Dean started as Castiel eyed his face watching Dean sniff.

 

“Look how much of a mess we are.” Castiel laughed.

 

“I’m not a mess, I’m pregnant.” Dean pouted, as Castiel chuckled eyeing Dean’s face.

 

Two different reacts happened from below them as the parents broke their intimate moment to see one angry kid and a happy kid looking up at him.

 

“I’m going to be a big sister?!” Madison gasped happily.

 

“I don’t even want the siblings I have!” Mason whined moving to nuzzle into Dean. “Why have more kids, when you already made perfection?! ME!”

 

“You just don’t want to share your mum mum.” Dean poked his nose, Mason pouted.

 

“Of course not.” Mason stuck up his nose crossing his arms.

 

“You’re a sibling of five! _Now_ six. How have you _not_ learn to share your mum mum?!” Castiel spoke, moving to collect Madison, letting her sit on his lap. Madison nuzzled into him. Mason glared at Castiel as Mason buried his face into Dean’s chest holding him tightly.

 

“We have secret business agreement.” Mason stated matter of factly.

 

“I get to snuggle mum mum, if I eat all of Mason’s vegetables!” Madison beamed as both of his parents look at Mason who glared at Madison.

 

“...What part of Secret business agreement was lost to you?” Mason asked as Madison squinted her eyes tilting her head like her dad did. “The secret part or…?”

 

“Be nice.” Dean pulled him close, pressing kisses to Mason’s grumpy face, as Dean looked down at Mason in his arm. Mason had his father’s little grumpiness like he did in highschool. Dean was seeing so much of Castiel in Mason despite looking more like Dean. Mason calmed down as Dean smiled lovingly down at his son.

 

“...Okay, mum mum.” Mason spoke, as Castiel grabbed his nose wiggling it.

 

“And eat your veggies!” Castiel spoke as Mason pouted slapping his hand away.

 

“Mason, they didn’t tell us.” Madison spoke, as Mason’s eyes widened.

 

“Tell you what sweetie?” Castiel asked, as Mason tried to give her the drop it signal.

 

“Mason said if we pretended to be asleep we would know when you guys go talk to santa, so we can sneak downstairs and see him.” Madison spoke, as Dean raised an eyebrow at Mason.

 

“Hey, I’m innocent.” Mason put his hands up innocently. “It was all her idea.”

 

“Mine?!” Madison gasped.

 

“You mean you both were _PRETENDING_ to be sleeping?” Castiel whined, before shooing them away. “Out! Bed! Both of you!” The kids scrambled to get up as Dean snickered. “And _GO_ to bed! Or santa won’t come!” Castiel waved them off. “Say goodnight and lock the door!”

 

“Night Dad, night mum mum.” The kids spoke in unison before the door was locked and closed. Dean snickered when the door closed as he buried his face into Castiel’s chest trying to keep it down.

 

“Man, whose idea was it to have kids?!” Castiel laughed. “There is no way we can have another, Mason is getting up in his high school years and knowing how conniving that little shit is we are going to need six of us.”  

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t like condoms and like to knot.” Dean snickered as Castiel pulled him close nipping at his mating mark. Dean squealed with laughter as Castiel slid his tongue over it.

 

“It’s not my fault you make the most perfect whimper when I knot you.” Castiel growled, as Dean’s laughter continued till Dean moved on top of Castiel pinning Castiel as Dean smiled down at him his laughter slowly came to a stop. They were silent for a long time staring at each other.

 

“...are you happy?” Dean whispered with love as Castiel eyed his face looking amused. “With everything our life came to be…?”

 

“...Nah.” Castiel moved to get off of him, but instead flipped Dean climbing on top of him. Dean’s laughter was cut off with a string of kisses. “...You know...we...have a couple hours before we have to put out the rest of the presents…”

 

“Ah, anything in mind we can do?” Dean hummed in between kisses.

 

“I got some ideas we can ping pong off each other.” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows as their lips met a bit more lustfully holding each other. Castiel’s hand sliding down to touch Dean’s stomach giving love to the life growing inside, and it’s blessing to being born into the most perfectly imperfect family…

  
  
  


**The end**

 

 

 

 

 

 **Bonus New baby information:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Name:** Silviana "Sparky" Francesca Novak  
  
**Looks:** Mason and Sparky both look the most like Dean.  
  
**Attitude:** "Fight me." (ง'̀-'́)ง  
  
**Favorite sibling:** Mason. They are thick as thieves. Both want to watch the world burn.  
  
**Closer to Dean or Castiel:** Closer to Castiel, She is his little monster. Likes to be a problem.  
  
**Nicknames for parents:** She calls Dean, Mum mum. She calls Castiel, Mister. Always has, always will.  
  
**Sexuality:** Yes.   
  
**Favorite things in the world:** Cats, Punk Sailor Moon and stealing Nina's fries then blaming Nathaniel.  
  
**Hobbies:** Listening to one song repeatedly till she's sick of it, Ice skating and Photography.   
  
**Worst thing she ever has done:** Once made Madison cry during a fight with her. A mistake she will never make again.   
  
**Best thing she ever did:** She once graffitied the side of an ice cream shop, and outsmarted the cop and got away....that counts right?  
  
**Best advice she could ever give to someone:** Love yourself First. 

**Author's Note:**

> NEW UPDATE: I am making a sequel series following ALL The side characters, that's everyone from the main sides like Benny/balthazar, Sam and gabriel, Michael and lucifer, and of course Charlie and the kids like Nina's love life. It will be in it's OWN special series folder because I don't want anyone who loves this series for JUST destiel to be spammed. 
> 
> I am working on the new chapter now, and of course Dean and Castiel will still be present but will not have their own chapters focusing on them. :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, just wow. I totally didn't expect to ever get to an end of this series. I am...amazed. The fanbase, aka you guys were amazing and totally motivated me to get through. 
> 
> The story is done and complete but I MIGHT make some one shots of the kids older if you guys REALLY want me to. 
> 
> I actually wouldn't mind doing it but I'm not sure how you guys would feel about that. 
> 
> This series has been a roller coaster and I can't believe I have gotten to 68 chapters in anything. Wow. I just. This was only suppose to be ONE one shot that turned into a novel. ha ha. Thank you so much for the love and support. I really hope you guys stick around for my other works or just hang out if you want stories of the older kids adventures. 
> 
> Comment below if you guys would like to see those!
> 
> I want to thank every single one of you for reading my series. I am so blessed. This has been 8 months of my life I never want to give up. This story and you guys are one of the best things that happened to me, I fell in love with this story and I hope you guys did too.
> 
> I can't even begin to say my thank you to every single one of you that have read it this far and liked my work. 
> 
> You guys are the reason I write, and I really appreciate everything you have done. 
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
>  


End file.
